Forever Yours
by Goth
Summary: Without pain there is no love, without love there is nothing. Temari knows she's trapped, but she never thought just how bad it was.


A/N (rant): This was something I wrote awhile ago as a short story for one of my HS English classes, it was originally with two of my own characters; however, I am extremely bored and have absolutely nothing to do at work (I've already cleaned my desk out twice, I can't take it much longer) so I've decided to change the characters. I'm a little hesitant about turning this into a Naruto fic as I have been forced to watch the show with my man and I don't really consider myself a big fan, but as I've stated before, I enjoy the villains more than the heroes. This is an ItachiXTemari, I wanted to use Kisame (he's my favorite if you care) but I just couldn't make him into Lothario (my original male character in the first edition of this).

Disclaimer: I own the original version, but not these new characters. In other words, I don't own Naruto, that should be commonsense but the world seems to lack that these days…

* * *

Love, hate, pain, was there a difference between the three? How often she had lain in her bed at night thinking, wondering if this was what love was supposed to be, supposed to feel like. A strong burning desire overruled by pain and fear, always ending in hate. Does everyone in love get treated as she?

The aged ceiling fan whirled around in the murky darkness of Temari's room, its propellers mocking that of a plane's as it lazily twirled the air. Outside in the summer warmth of night, songs of crickets played on like a miniature orchestra and an occasional owl would release its lonely cry. Every now and then the headlights of a passing car would glare in through the open window, illuminating her still form nestled beneath a black sheet. Once again she lay in the depth of thought, her mind replaying the events from the past five years of her life. 

She was just barely nineteen and her life was already figured out for her, she was to marry a man who enjoyed the sight of her in pain, enjoyed putting her in that position and a man that she was desperately in love with. She fought back worthless tears as she tried to forget memories of him in a drunken rage, coming at her with a kitchen knife. Screaming and yelling that he would slit her throat, remove her feminine parts and not give a damn what happened after. The memory of how she had lost her virginity when she was just fourteen, how he had his way with her, taking what was not offered. Waking up in a bed with blood stained sheets and him still deep inside her, denying everything; denying that he had taken what was not offered, saying that he didn't do anything to her. Temari lost her battle and a single crystal tear formed in the corners of her sharp blue eyes, trailing its way down her soft cheek bone and staining the pillow case. 

Headlights gleamed below the window but did not pass, growing brighter with each passing second. The loud engine of a car roared through the night, finally dying taking the blinding lights with it. A single door opened and closed, heavy footsteps pounded on the cracked sidewalk as the crickets becoming silent and the front door of the apartment Temari and her fiancé shared opened. The vibrations of the door being slammed traveled up the frame work of the apartment as her eyes wandered over to the bed side clock, its bright green numbers read three forty-five a.m. She could not remember what time she had asked Itachi to go up to the grocery store and buy corn chips, nacho cheese and strawberry syrup so she could make nachos to quench her craving. 

Itachi certainly was not quiet about returning home at such an hour, below the floor boards of their run-down two story apartment Temari could hear every sound he made as he moved around. Until the noise became too much for her to handle and the unknown desire to see him increased inside her. She slowly rose up in bed, bracing herself with her arms and blankly staring at the closet in front of her. Eventually she swung her legs over the side of her bed and set her small feet on the ragged carpet.

"I hate this place," she softly murmured into the emptiness of the room as she gathered courage, before finally walking over to the door. Just as she reached to take hold of the handle, she noticed that the hall light was on and a shadow creeping under the door, before she could make sense of it the door swung open. Temari jumped back and released a startled cry as Itachi stared at her, somewhat shocked to see that she was still awake.

Itachi's black eyes hung heavily and in place of white sclera was a dry red. His eyes dropped down to her large stomach, remembering that she wanted him to buy her something to eat, and with only a month to go, she should still need to pack in that food. 

Temari swallowed hard, remembering the last time he was drunk like this. Her eyes flooding with fear as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, something was very different about him tonight. There was something strongly out of place; his eyes seemed dead, almost completely void of all life. "You startled me," she squeaked.

"What are you doing up?" His voice was pitched so low and beautifully, that he could bend one to this will with it. Convince you of things that were not so, he used it all the time on her. 

It took a few moments for Temari to answer, and when she finally did her voice sounded small and scared, much like that of a child who had been wrongly scolded. "I couldn't sleep." 

Itachi continued to stare at her, taking in her pregnant form. Her shoulder length blonde hair gleamed as the light from the hall hit thethick locks, her porcelain skin that was so soft it felt like silk beneath his fingers and those amazing blue eyes that never looked at a person, but always seemed to look through them, into the depths of their soul. All at once he had to have her, had to feel her from the inside. "Temari, come here. You are so beautiful that I cannot see you with just my eyes, I must use my hands." 

This was always where she felt love radiating from him, but along with that love came a thick fear. Her fear turned him angry which led to her being hurt and always ended in hate. A vicious cycle that she knew she could never escape. "Can't we just go to bed?" she asked, feeling a little push of bravery knowing that he would do some serious damage to her when the fear of their love became known to him.

At that comment Itachi lashed out, he grabbed the collar of her night shirt and yanked her close to him. His body pressed up hard against her and his lips ran down her neck, his breath reeking of booze. Temari tied to crawl out of his hold on her, she complained about him hurting their child and that she was tried and really wasn't up to a night morning of mischief.

"Oh, but I am my darling. I am." His mouth made its way to the nape of her neck, grinding his teeth into her soft velvet skin.

"No, stop. Itachi, please." She put her hands between them, trying to push him off of her. But it was to no avail, he towered over her at a little over six foot and he was a well built young man, hard and solid. Not one inch of him was weak, he had no soft spots and nothing she could do to him to make him stop would even so much as faze him. His hands tore at her night shirt and his body pressed harder against her. "Itachi, stop." She fought back, pushing him away from her chest, she knew that if she kept up with it long enough he would get annoyed and strike her down. 

"Why?" His voice was heavy and hot against her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine and making her toes tingle.

"Because, I'm eight months pregnant and you want in. It's not happening, it's very uncomfortable for me." Temari could not believe the words that had slipped out and in an instant she had a vision of her being slammed into the dresser. This man had very little heart, and when he was as drunk as he was now, she could speak from experience that he had absolutely no heart.

Itachi backed away from her, his piercing eyes glued to the rip in her night shirt revealing just enough to make him mad. Absently, her eyes fell down to the small rip and then back up to Itachi's, a weary smile spawning her lips. Hall light flashed off a metal serving to entice him even more; inside his mind he wanted to apologize, but the simple sight of her standing there, shirt torn in short shorts only angered him that she didn't want him with her. His breathing increased as his anger rose greatly, god he hated her right now. Hated that she dare be so lovely, that she deny him what was rightfully his. He had taken her virginity when he was eighteen, they had been together ever since. They belonged together, and if he wanted it, god damnit, he would take it.

"You fucking whore!" he yelled at her as he knocked her hard onto the bed. The floor shook as she landed on its soft mattress, looking up at him, dazed and slightly confused. In an instant he was on top of her, not kissing her and loving her like should happen when two people are in love, oh no. God forbid he should ever be nice to her, show some heart. 

His fists dug into her face and ribs, her petty attempts at trying to get him off of her failed. Until she stopped fighting all together, Temari lay still no longer moving as his fists bashed her face. Streams of blood leaked from her mouth and nose, bruises rose on her perfect skin and her body quickly began to get numb. Itachi wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck and laughed when she began to choke and sob, fighting for precious air. He loosened his hold and admired the marks on her throat; indents of where his fingers had been began to take their place. 

Temari gazed up at him, there was a dead sort of life to her eyes, and she closed them slowly, long lashes casting soft shadows on her cheeks. She opened her amazing eyes only to look up into his, silently begging him to stop but to afraid to even think of it. 

"So, you don't want to do anything because you're pregnant? Is that right?" Temari did not move, did not speak. The strength was all but gone from her, every part of her body hurt and the coppery taste of blood lingered in her mouth. Her breaths came shaken and rattled, her lips were cut and by the overwhelming stinging she guessed that one of her many piercings had been ripped out. "Well, then," he began in his menacing voice, "we'll just have to fix that, wont we?" He mounted off her and reached over to his side of the bed, feeling around underneath the pillow, he pulled out a long sharp hunting knife. 

Through the swollen corners of her eyes Temari saw him going for the knife, and in an instant she knew what he planned to do. "No! Please, don't do it Itachi! I'm sorry, please no!" Her voice was weak and dry, cracking as she begged him not to. His eyes regarded her calmly, the knife resting in his hands. Temari could dimly see her reflection in the blade as it inched toward her lower abdomen. "Please, don't! I'm so sorry, please, no, no!" she sobbed as the knife rested on her large stomach.

"You obviously are using this," he pricked the knife to the baby still growing inside her, "as an excuse. Now, I'll make sure you'll never become pregnant again." He smirked madly as he ran the sharp edge of the blade up from her lower stomach to about the start of her diaphragm. One clean deep cut opened up as the tissue spread, running away from the blade of the knife. 

The screams of pure terror and pain that came from Temari literally shook the walls and she prayed that just this once the drug dealers and crack whores wouldn't be too high to overlook her screams. Itachi insanely smirked down to her, enjoying every minute of it he knew no one around here would dare call the police which is precisely why he choose this part of town. She fought against him, blood beginning to rise, and overflow the slash, spilling around were she lay struggling on the bed. 

He put the knife between his teeth and gently held her shoulders down, knowing that she didn't have much strength left in her. "Shh, shh, shh," he said between the knife and his teeth. Her blue eyes filled with terror and pain as they erratically darted around the room. Removing the knife from his mouth and he made one another deep cut along her stomach, while his other hand held her down. "No, no. Don't fuss, I don't want to kill you my darling. I just want to kill this little bundle of joy." 

Tears streamed down Temari's bruised cheeks as the final cut was finished. "Please, Itachi. Don't do this, please don't!" she continued to beg. He had her pinned firmly beneath him, his weight baring down on her. Blood continued to rise and spill onto the black sheets of their bed. "I'll do anything, please…"

The cut was deep enough to expose the top of her uterus; Itachi smirked sickly as he drove the knife inside it. Temari screamed loud and painfully as a black haze filled her mind, knocking her out completely. When she awoke a few hours later, her stomach had been deflated and stitched back together. One clean raw line ran up her stomach and that was all she had to show for what he had done to her, done to her baby. 

Itachi lay next to her, his arm stretched over her and his eyes staring at her intently. As soon as Temari rested her gentle blue eyes on him a smirk raced across his lips. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. Your breathing became so slow and shallow that I feared I had paid the ultimate price." She sniffled slightly, and tried to move but was pushed down by millions of pins and needles in her stomach and inside her. Eyes drifted shut and she turned her head over on the pillow, she did not want to have that sight inside her eyelids of where he was lying. "Don't open your eyes, I have yet to take the trash out."

Upon hearing that, reflex opened her eyes and they rested on a bloody heap near the corner of the room. The dirty white carpet stained to almost black with what seemed like gallons of blood. Just barely recognizable through the mangled uterus and placenta was the tiny form of her unborn baby. Its tiny arm reaching out of the bloody mess toward its mommy and daddy. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away, screams rose but she swallowed them.

Cold fingers turned her head away from the disgusting scene and every cell in her face screamed out, trying to run from his touch. Temari's eyes settled on the ceiling fan again, watching it spin cooling the warm air around the two. His fingers played up and down her arm, soothing her into sleep. She felt his love coming at her again, the love she feared so much. Slowly a black comforting haze filled her mind, this was what love was supposed to be, without pain there was no love. Without pain, there was nothing

-END-

* * *

A/N: Okay, yea I know it's kind of choppy, but I'm not in the right environment to really take it apart and put it back together. I did try, however to fix it up a bit but I know it needs work…Anywho, tell me what you think.


End file.
